Peer-to-peer networking technologies enable wireless devices to communicate directly with one another without requiring a wireless access point. The wide adoption of Wi-Fi across multiple different types of user devices, e.g. computers, mobile phones, tablets, etc., makes Wi-Fi well-suited for peer-to-peer communications.